This invention relates to a grooming device. It relates more particularly to a hand held tool for the removal of nail polish from finger and toe nails.
The removal of nail polish is a tedious task. The process usually involves wetting a pad or cotton swab with a volatile solvent and rubbing the coating repeatedly with the pad or swab until the polish is removed. The procedure is also fairly messy because the nail polish becomes soft and finds it way into crevices in the cuticle. Very often the solvent must be reapplied to the pad or swab and more than one swab must be used in order to remove the polish completely from the nail. This may take a good hour to completely clean a set of nails manually during which time one is exposed to the toxic fumes and annoying smell of the solvent.
There have been attempts to make the nail cleaning process more efficient. For example, there are devices that enable one to bathe all of the nails in a polish removing solution in order to facilitate the rubbing away of the polish. We are also aware of devices that brush the nails while they are immersed in a solvent in order to remove the polish. However, these devices take up space, they are prone to spilling, they require the use of an excessive amount of solvent and they are somewhat hazardous to use in confined spaces because of the toxic fumes given off by the solvent.
Also, when such devices are used to remove of polish from toe nails, some people find it difficult to bend down and scrub the softened polish from the toe nails.